¿Estás enamorado de él, herbívoro?
by Once L
Summary: ¿Quién es ese herbívoro que hace sonreír y alegrar de esa forma a su herbívoro rebelde? Él no lo conoce ni sabe quién es, pero aun así, lo va a morder hasta la muerte. — 1859 y Kasamatsu/Gokudera entre líneas. - Shonen Ai.


**¿Estás enamorado de él, herbívoro?**

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai. 1859. Y Kasamatsu/Gokudera entre lineas e insinuado.

**Resumen: **¿Quién es ese herbívoro que hace sonreír y alegrar de esa forma a su herbívoro rebelde? Él no lo conoce ni sabe quién es, pero aun así, lo va a morder hasta la muerte.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Akira Amano mientras Kuroko no Basket a Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Ninguno de los dos es mío.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato, su herbívoro, sin mencionar ni decir una palabra atrae su atención al estar revisando unos papeles en su escritorio y el Guardián de la Tormenta sentado en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación leyendo tranquilamente una revista, y he ahí el detalle que llama su atención en un principio.

Demasiado silencio y calma en su oficina pese a estar con él.

¿Y es su imaginación o ahora que está mirando a su herbívoro a éste parecen haberle salido unas orejas y una cola canina que mueve emocionado con aquello que sea que lee?

Al ver la expresión radiante que tiene y la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios lo confirma: en efecto, Hayato está emocionado y feliz, ¿pero por qué? Sawada Tsunayoshi no está ahí. ¿Acaso la revista dice algo sobre él? Porque aunque le cueste admitirlo y tolerarlo, aquel molesto herbívoro es la única persona que le hace poner esas expresiones...

... o eso creía él hasta ese día.

Así que queriendo saber cuál es el motivo de esto deja a un lado los papeles y se pone de pie para ir a su lado.

Que su herbívoro le esté prestando atención a otra cosa que no sea él lo molesta ciertamente, y sus ganas por morder a alguien hasta la muerte —el causante de esa distracción y expresiones— aumentan considerablemente dentro de su ser.

—Hn —se detiene entonces enfrente de su persona y con ese monosílabo expresado atrae su atención. Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los verdes—. ¿Qué estás leyendo, herbívoro?

—¿Eh?

Y sin esperar siquiera su respuesta le quita la revista para ver qué rayos lee.

—¡Hey, Hibari! ¡Aún no termino de leerla! —protesta, tratando de quitársela pero es inútil al estar el Guardián de la Nube de pie y él sentado en el sofá.

—¿Baloncesto? —dice confundido al verla, pensando que sería una revista sobre la Mafia o en el mejor de los casos sobre ovnis o esas cosas que tanto le gustan a su herbívoro pero no.

Es una simple revista sobre baloncesto. ¿Por qué entonces está tan emocionado?

Mira con atención el artículo que el italiano leía, llevando el título de _"Kasamatsu Yukio, capitán y armador estrella de Kaijo"._

—Hn —frunce ligeramente el ceño pues él no entiende nada respecto a eso. Los deportes nunca le interesaron ni llamaron su atención, sigue prefiriendo mil veces el Comité de Disciplina, sus tonfas y morder hasta la muerte a los herbívoros.

Aun así, ¿quién es este herbívoro? Pese a mirar con más detenimiento las fotografías de él durante algunos partidos sigue sin cambiar de parecer, sigue sin reconocerlo de nada, y ante sus ojos sólo ve a un herbívoro desconocido que juega básquet y por el cual, su herbívoro rebelde muestra un poco de interés.

Esto último no le gusta.

—¡Sí, baloncesto! —Gokudera se pone de pie y le quita molesto su revista—. ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema con eso, Hibari?

El mencionado se cruza de brazos antes de contestar.

—Pensé que habías dicho que los deportes no te gustaban.

—¡No es que no me gusten! —exclama, frunciendo un poco más el ceño ante su comentario y le aclara—. ¡Simplemente no soy un obsesionado a ellos como lo son el idiota del béisbol o cabeza de césped! ¡Además…! —alza más su voz para enfatizar el siguiente punto que suena más bien a capricho—. ¡El baloncesto es diferente!

Hibari espera a que le explique el motivo de porqué lo es pero la Tormenta no llega a hacerlo, y en cambio, vuelve a sentarse en el sillón y buscar el artículo que estaba leyendo antes de que él se la quitara dando mejor por terminado aquel tema.

Hibari no lo entendería de todos modos. Para él, sólo existe en su cabeza su amada escuela, Hibird y Roll, y Namimori en general. Nada más. Y sí, frunce el ceño al pensar en esto porque está celoso y molesto.

No obstante, el presidente del Comité de Disciplina piensa en todo este asunto al mirarlo leyendo de nuevo.

Que a Hayato le guste el baloncesto es nuevo, quizá también lo es el interés que siente por ese herbívoro con el número 4 en el pecho. Tiene que estar seguro de eso antes de morder a ambos —sí, a su herbívoro rebelde también— hasta la muerte.

—¿Herbívoro?

—¡Qué!

Pese a responderle con el mismo tono de siempre, el italiano no aparta su vista ni un segundo de la revista y no mira al prefecto. Espera que éste continúe con sus palabras pero no llega a hacerlo.

La única respuesta que obtiene de su parte un par de segundos después es un escueto "Hn" antes de sentir cómo se deja caer en el sillón, ahí, a su lado, pero aun así no voltea a verlo. Sigue leyendo al encontrar la línea en la que se había quedado antes de ser interrumpido.

Hibari por su parte mira de nuevo la revista al inclinarse ligeramente hacia él, reparando en los rasgos de aquel herbívoro en las fotografías que ve. ¿Qué tiene que llama tanto la atención de su Gokudera Hayato?

Su ceño se frunce ligeramente al notar algo.

¿Y qué si el herbívoro desconocido es alto, atlético, bien parecido —no tanto como su herbívoro, claro está— y con ojos azules?

Hayato jamás ha mostrado otro tipo de interés por Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei o cualquier otro estudiante herbívoro que practique algún deporte ahí en Namimori o sus alrededores, lo que en teoría debería de darle un punto a su favor.

Y con respecto a los dos últimos puntos... él mismo es igual o hasta más guapo que aquel herbívoro y sus ojos tienen un azul más oscuro e intenso haciéndolos mejor, más "bonitos".

En definitiva él es más guapo, y quién diga lo contrario lo morderá hasta la muerte. Porque sí, puede que él no sea tan alto —aunque en realidad no son muchos centímetros de diferencia si hace la cuenta— ni practique baloncesto tampoco, pero es tan fuerte y ágil como ese herbívoro desconocido; quizá hasta más.

Lo siguiente que llama su atención es una tabla con sus datos básicos. Donde su nombre, edad, estatura y peso figuran en los primeros renglones:

_Kasamatsu Yukio._

_18 años._

_Estatura: 178 cm. Peso: 66 kg._

Después, viene el nombre del equipo que pertenece, su posición y cargo, así como su número de jugador.

_Equipo: Kaijo (prefectura de Kanagawa)._

_Posición: Armador (PG)._

_Número: 4 (capitán)._

Datos que a él no le interesan y le parecen irrelevantes.

Pero esperen, ¿18 años? ¿Qué no se supone que su herbívoro considera como sus enemigos a cualquiera que sea mayor que él? Debería de odiar entonces a este herbívoro y no sentirse interesado o atraído por él.

"¿Atraído?".

Esta última palabra remueve algo en su interior. De pronto se siente molesto e incómodo y quiere sacar sus tonfas.

Esto no es bueno para un carnívoro como él.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta de pronto para olvidarse de esta extraña sensación—. ¿Quién es el herbívoro?

Obteniendo con ello una reacción inmediata de su parte. Una, no esperada.

—¡Tú, bastardo! —ahora sí voltea a verlo, y hasta enojado por lo que ha dicho—. ¡No lo llames "herbívoro", Hibari! —le reclama.

Quien se enoja ahora es él, afilando su mirada y conteniendo con mucha dificultad sus ganas de "morderlo".

¿Qué es esta reacción? ¿Por qué se enoja del mismo modo que cuando llama a Sawada Tsunayoshi, herbívoro? No lo entiende, y esto cada vez le gusta menos.

Su tono de voz serio y su expresión neutra y enojada lo reflejan.

—¿Y por qué no debería de llamarlo así? Para mí lo es.

—¡Pues no lo es! —sentencia, con una venita más grande en su frente—. ¡Kasamatsu podrá ser cualquier cosa! ¡Un gran jugador de básquet, un buen capitán o un estudiante centrado, pero no un "herbívoro", bastardo!

Esta es la última gota que derrama el vaso.

Sin decir nada más, Hibari se lanza sobre él para tumbarlo sobre el sofá y se posiciona encima.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos estás...?! —todo es tan rápido para Gokudera que no entiende lo que el prefecto hace tan de repente.

De un momento a otro están hablando y luego... "esto". Está recostado en el sillón, luchando por quitarse de encima al Guardián de la Nube que se resiste a moverse y soltarlo. Pero hay algo diferente a todas las veces en las que terminan así. Esta vez puede sentir el aura oscura y molesta que cubre a Hibari. Esta vez, está enojado de verdad con él.

Y sus palabras y expresión sólo se lo confirman.

—Hn —se burla, mirando fijamente a su herbívoro con una media sonrisa en los labios al tenerlo así, bajo su cuerpo y total control—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enamorado de él, herbívoro? ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta el herbívoro, basquetbolista?

—¿Q-Qué? —la repentina pregunta de Hibari lo toma por sorpresa haciéndolo sonrojar y que se ponga nervioso y no sepa qué contestar ante eso.

¿Gustarle, Kasamatsu Yukio? Eso no es... posible.

"¡No es eso!". —se dice a sí mismo al pensarlo.

Si bien es cierto que tiene un interés por el armador de Kaijo y por eso mismo es que ha empezado a comprar las revistas de baloncesto y tratar de conseguir los vídeos de sus partidos —cosa que el prefecto aún no sabe, claro, pero que bien podría reclamarle después dadas las circunstancias en las que se encuentran ahora— no es como Hibari ha dicho. No es que Kasamatsu le guste... o algo así.

Más bien, tiene que ver con la identificación que siente con él.

Porque sí, podrá ser ahora el capitán del equipo, tener la posición de armador y ser reconocido nacionalmente por ello pero es porque se ha esforzado. Sabe que ha trabajado arduamente para lograr estar ahí, para perfeccionar sus jugadas, ser un buen capitán y guiar a Kaijo en los torneos. Justamente como él... al esforzarse cada día más para ser una mejor Mano Derecha y ser reconocido ante todos como tal, y más importante, ante su Décimo.

En pocas palabras se ha visto reflejado en él. Se ha identificado con el jugador número 4 desde aquel día en que leyó sobre su persona hace un par de meses atrás en aquella revista que compró por error al mismo tiempo que la de _"Misterios y Secretos del Mundo"_.

Y si siente algo por el capitán es admiración y afinidad, simpatía —"¡Kasamatsu es increíble!"recuerda emocionado—, pero tampoco al nivel de su Décimo, eso nunca.

"¡El Décimo es el Décimo!". —se repite orgulloso y con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en su capo.

Aun así, no puede permitir que Hibari hable de esa forma de Kasamatsu si no lo conoce, si no sabe nada sobre él. Que se enoje es justificable, Kyoya también lo haría si él insultara alguna de las cosas que considera "importantes" en su vida, por eso es que reaccionó así.

Pero el prefecto no sabe esto e interpreta su largo silencio y confusión como otra cosa lo que aumenta su mal humor y enojo, sacando de sus pensamientos a su herbívoro de una buena vez.

—Te recuerdo que eres mío, Gokudera Hayato, y de nadie más —y presiona con más fuerza su agarre sobre su brazo para enfatizar su punto, sacándole un quejido.

—¡H-Hibari...!

El idiota está usando demasiada fuerza y lo está lastimando de verdad.

—Hn —de pronto, el de ojos azules sonríe burlón pues algo le ha parecido divertido, o mejor dicho, irónico. Se lo dice—. Cómo si no fuera suficiente el tener que "compartirte" con tu preciado Décimo y los demás herbívoros Vongola para que ahora venga otro herbívoro desconocido a robarme también tu atención. Es tan molesto.

Eso es lo que tanto fastidia a Hibari, que su herbívoro no es completamente suyo y no lo tiene para él todo el tiempo. Siempre es Sawada Tsunayoshi y Vongola su prioridad, si no fuera porque va a buscarlo y se lo lleva con él —como ha hecho esa tarde— su herbívoro se iría con los demás herbívoros y no lo vería en todo el día.

¿Qué piensa, Gokudera Hayato? ¿Qué no es su herbívoro y qué no lo quiere a su lado?

Si es así, está muy equivocado.

Y hablando de, el bombardero ahora entiende todo.

—¿Sabes que eres un idiota? —logra liberarse de su agarre, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué dijiste, herbívoro?

Ante eso, Hibari deja caer un poco más de su peso sobre sus caderas, inclinándose para apresar sus muñecas. Su herbívoro rebelde no más no lo entiende, sigue sin saber que no debe provocarlo o en verdad lo morderá.

—¡Qué eres un idiota! —le vuelve a repetir sin inmutarse por su acción—. ¡Kasamatsu Yukio no me gusta, bastardo!

—¿Ahora me lo vas a negar? Después de cómo has estado leyendo y sonriendo como idiota con ese estúpido artículo sobre él.

—¡Yo no estaba…! ¡Ah, da igual! —pasa ese detalle por alto, centrándose en lo importante—. ¡Te digo que no me gusta, y el Décimo... tampoco lo quiero de esa manera! ¡Es el Décimo Vongola, Hibari! ¡A él lo admiro y respeto, por eso soy su Mano Derecha!

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro herbívoro? —pregunta entonces.

—¡Te dije que no lo llames herbívoro!

—¿Qué? —ignora sus gritos y protesta, acercándose más a su rostro—. ¿A él también lo "admiras y respetas" como a tu preciado Décimo? —usa sus mismas palabras, mirando fijamente sus ojos.

Hayato no le puede mentir, no teniéndolo tan cerca.

Pero éste desvía momentáneamente su mirada, volviendo a verlo después con el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo que quiere que desaparezca.

—¡Sí! —responde—. ¡A él también lo admiro, y no negaré que me gusta como juega, qué sea el capitán de Kaijo y qué se esfuerce tanto! ¡Es increíble, aunque no tanto como el Décimo! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Pese a eso, estoy contigo, maldito bastardo! ¡Contigo! —sisea cada silaba, enojándose más—. ¿Queda claro o tengo que lanzarte mi dinamita para que termines de entenderlo? ¡Maldición!

Y luego, la sala del Comité de Disciplina se queda en silencio un par de minutos. Gokudera vuelve a desviar su mirada porque no quiere verlo. Está tan avergonzado —y molesto también— como para hacerlo.

"¡Estúpido Hibari y sus estúpidos celos sin fundamento!".

¡Cómo lo odia!

—Hn.

Y hasta entonces, el prefecto está convencido y satisfecho. Tanto es así que esboza una pequeña sonrisa, lo toma del mentón y hace que lo mire para besarlo. La Tormenta se niega en un principio y lucha con él pero termina sucumbiendo ante sus besos y caricias.

Siempre es así.

Siempre termina accediendo y rindiéndose ante Hibari. Después de todo y aunque la mayoría del tiempo lo niegue, quiere al maldito bastardo. De sólo pensar en eso se sonroja y enoja más.

Por su parte, Hibari Kyoya también lo quiere... por eso es que se pone tan posesivo y celoso cuando se trata de su herbívoro. El Guardián de la Tormenta es suyo y no quiere compartirlo con nadie más, ya está cansado de eso y no lo hará más.

No lo compartirá ni con el herbívoro Vongola ni con el herbívoro basquetbolista, los morderá hasta la muerte si hace falta para que de una vez por todas lo entiendan.

Siguiendo esta idea, y pensando en el herbívoro desconocido es que decide que contactará con la preparatoria de Kaijo para hacer que el herbívoro venga a Namimori. Quiere conocerlo en persona y saber si es una amenaza real o no, y aprovechando su visita lo morderá de una buena vez. Hayato ha estado pensando en él últimamente, ¿no?

Eso es algo que no puede pasar ni tolerar.

Ya está. Lo tiene decidido entonces. Hará que el herbívoro de Kasamatsu Yukio venga a la ciudad y lo morderá hasta la muerte.

Mientras, él "morderá" a su herbívoro a su particular estilo al seguir teniéndolo a su merced, bajo su cuerpo y gimiendo de vez en cuando su nombre con las carias y los toques que sigue dándole, ahí, en el sofá de su oficina.

Las cosas se pondrán mejor un par de días después, de eso está seguro. Por ahora, a disfrutar de su Gokudera Hayato.

**Fin.**

* * *

Kuroko no Basket se ha vuelto mi manganime favorito, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, me sigue gustando mucho. Sigo amando el 1859 y si Kasamatsu Yukio es mi personaje favorito de KnB (lo que equivale en KHR!, a Gokudera) entonces hacer una especie de "crossover" era algo esperado en mí ;)

Éste es el resultado.

Pero no he terminado, porque sí, tal como sugiere Hibari, Kasamatsu vendrá a Namimori y como es de esperarse no vendrá solo, cierto rubio con el número 7 vendrá con él.

¿Advertencias, adelanto?

1859 y Kise/Kasamatsu, así como un poquito de Kasamatsu/Gokudera porque sí, es un pequeño capricho que tengo :p

Pues nada más, sigo viva y teniendo mis extrañas "revelaciones". Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, nos vemos ;)


End file.
